sealbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Raid de Scariel
Possible Items from Scariel Raid Box : Gems such like Crystal, Ruby, Diamond, Pink Diamond, Refinement Manual(G) Special Rumor has it that Scariel have only 2 box, Plain Box and Old Box. Scariel raid is the most difficult, he can Transform into 5 type of monster : Scariel red, Scariel red (small), Scariel with blue flame ( summon dimensional hole and skulling and skulling guardian), Scarazaa,Scarazoo and last form Scariel Warrior. There are 4 Type of Box from Scariel : Old, Worn, Plain and Silver Those type of box drop from different form of Scariel : Scarazaa,Scarazoo and Scariel Warrior How to get Scariel transform into, Scarazaa,Scarazoo and Scariel Warrior will upload soon Here the box and item information: 1. Locked Scariel Old Box Drop From : Scarazaa Scarazoo Item Drop : Cold Water Stone of Charcoal Eternal Heat Stone of Charcoal red Heat Stone of Charcoal Blue Heat MOney Bag (300k) MOney Bag (350k) Refinement Manual G(11) Refinement Manual G(12) Refinement Manual G(15) Refiner Manual G(special) Refinement Manual Ac(15) Refinement Manual C(15) Gems : Ruby,Diamond, Black Rune Stone, Red Rune Stone Armor : Golden Sword Headband Heartless Shoes Spiritual Helmet Spiritual Shoes Protector Helmet Executioner Shoes Illusiory Hat Illusiory Shoes Joker Hat Midas Shoes Pet, Ring, Earing : None Accesories : None 2. Locked Scariel Worn Box Drop From : Scarazaa Scarazoo Scariel Warrior Item Drop : Cold Water Stone of Charcoal Eternal Heat Stone of Charcoal red Heat Stone of Charcoal Blue Heat MOney Bag (300k) MOney Bag (350k) MOney Bag (400k) MOney Bag (450k) Refinement Manual G(11) Refinement Manual G(12) Refinement Manual G(13) Refinement Manual G(14) Refinement Manual G(15) Refinement Manual G(16) Refiner Manual G(special) Gems : Ruby,Diamond, White Rune Stone, Black Rune Stone, Red Rune Stone Armor : Heartless Shoes Spiritual Shoes Protector Shoes Ice Scaled Shoes Fire Scaled Shoes Martyr Shoes JOker Shoes Illusiory Shoes Specialist Shoes Midas Shoes Pet, Ring, Earing : Baby Piya Accesories : Naga Necklace.G Oxigen Tank of Humbug.DG King Scorpion Tail.DG 3. Locked Scariel Plain Box Drop From : Scarazoo Scariel Warrior Item Drop : Production Manual Scariel weapon (swordmaster) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Berseker ) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Defender) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Renegade) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Ice Wizard) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Fire Wizard) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Templar) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Apostle) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Asasin) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Gambler) Production Manual Scariel weapon (DEmolition) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Artisan) Production Manual Scariel (Chaos) Gems : White Rune Stone, Black Rune Stone, Red Rune Stone Armor : Heartless Bottom Spiritual Bottom Protector Bottom Ice Scaled Bottom Fire Scaled Bottom Martyr Bottom JOker Bottom Illusiory Bottom Specialist Bottom Midas Bottom Pet, Ring, Earing : Baby Piya Powerfull Duke Earings Bright Duke Earings Harmonius Duke Earings Powerfull Duke Ring Bright Duke Ring Harmonius Duke Ring Powerfull Dragon Scales Bright Dragon Scales Harmonius Dragon Scales Powerfull Dragon Claw Bright Dragon Claw Harmonius Dragon Claw Accesories : Black wing of mariel.G Black Gariel wing Red Wing of mariel.G Yellow Wing of mariel.G Blue Wing of mariel.G Green Wing of Mariel.G Pink Wing of mariel.G Soul Collector Mk2 Glove.G Snorkel of Horse.DG Bird Wife wings.G 4. Locked Scariel Silver Box Drop From : Scariel Warrior Item Drop : RED CHIP Refinement manual A(16) Production Manual Scariel weapon (swordmaster) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Berseker ) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Defender) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Renegade) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Ice Wizard) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Fire Wizard) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Templar) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Apostle) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Asasin) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Gambler) Production Manual Scariel weapon (DEmolition) Production Manual Scariel weapon (Artisan) Production Manual Scariel (Chaos) Gems : None Armor : None Pet, Ring, Earing, Scales, Claw : Baby Piya Powerfull Dragon Scales Bright Dragon Scales Harmonius Dragon Scales Powerfull Dragon Claw Bright Dragon Claw Harmonius Dragon Claw Accesories : NOne Scariel with Blue Flame 3rd form Scariel Red First Form Scariel Red Small 2nd Form Scarazaa (if you failed in scariel 2nd form, scariel will turn into Scarazaa) Scarazoo (if you failed in scariel blue flame, scariel will turn into Scarazoo) Scariel Warrior Last Form (if you succes tank Scariel Blue Form and all skulling and skulling guardian) - Translated by Starenstein - http://seal-latte.sakura.ne.jp/commu/pukiwiki/index.php?%A5%EC%A5%A4%A5%C9